Terminals (e.g., mobile phones, tablet PCs, etc.) are becoming widely used with the rapid development of information technology. Fingerprint identification technology, as a standard configuration technology of the terminal, can be widely used in unlocking, waking up, mobile payment, and other functions of the terminal. Meanwhile, to unlock quickly, manufacturers also focus on unlocking time of the terminal. The terminal may store multiple fingerprint templates in advance, and each finger (in other words, fingerprints of the finger) may correspond to multiple fingerprint templates. In the process of unlocking, when fingerprint information of a finger of a user is acquired, the terminal will compare the fingerprint information acquired with fingerprint templates stored in the terminal. For example, for each fingerprint received, first compare the fingerprint information with each fingerprint template corresponding to one finger, and if failed, compare the fingerprint information with each fingerprint template corresponding to another finger, and so on. Such process reduces the efficiency of fingerprint unlocking.